Four Days
by TWD withdrawl
Summary: Daryl and Beth find something unexpected while out on a run:) AU/ZA One-shot


**A/N:** Small disclaimer: I do not own anything taken from the walking dead, or any of its characters, I just like to play with them.

Small disclaimer: The song Amazing Grace was written by Mr. John Newton, and in my opinion it is one of the most beautiful songs ever written.

Small confession: I am sorry for the slight delay to "And away we go." But I have officially decided to leave Four Days a one-shot and so I needed to change a few things here, as a small portion of this story was designed to be in my other one. I just couldn't leave this story rotting on my computer indefinitely. Unfortunately the only way I could figure out how to get it back is to repost it, as it is no longer in recovery.

Enjoy!

* * *

Beth watches Daryl through the dirty pane of glass as he turns to lock his steel blue eyes onto hers from out across the field. His hair is dripping with sweat, plastered to both sides of his face, the same face that four days ago held the widest smile she had ever seen form his features. Now just a stone wall remains. The shovel fall from his grip and lands with a thud on the ground.

"It's time," she whispers.

Beth kneels down, and with so much care that it hurts, picks up the small bundle in her arms and walks towards the cabin door. Tears prick the corners of her tired, red rimed eyes. The bundle is light, but Beth feels like she is being buried, trapped under the weight of what is to come next. The constricting pain in her chest squeezes at her insides and tares at her soul. She can't think. She can't breathe. All the oxygen has been sucked from her lungs, and it leaves her gasping for air.

 _"Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me!_

 _I once was lost, but now am found. Was blind, but now I see."_

Four Days Earlier

It was a simple run, two days max. They both knew that with a group the size of theirs, they would not be able to make it to D.C. on Daryl's hunting abilities alone. Things were needed. Food had become a growing concern and if they were lucky canned goods would be a huge bonus, as travelling all day would not afford them the time to hunt.

With the changing of the leaves, so to had the air become crisp. Much of their clothing was aged, patched, and then patched again. Now just thin rags that hung from their bodies, scrubbed one too many times in the hopes of ridding them the stains and smells left by the dead.

Daryl stops the car and glances over at Beth who is smiling back at him with excited eyes. It still terrifies the hunter to think of her out here with him, but Beth will never be content to live locked in a tower, and once she decided, there was no changing her mind. So Daryl did the only thing he could... he insisted that he be the one to go with her. The hunter had lost her once to the world already, and no way was it going to happen again. It had very nearly destroyed him the first time.

Daryl keeps his face is stern, attempting to mask his fear under a gruff voice. "Stay close, understand. We do this smart and we do this quick."

But Beth sees straight through him. "Yes Mr. Dixon," she replies, flashing him a coy smile.

"I'm not jokin' here Beth! Keep your eyes open and your head up. Got your knife?"

"Yep."

Daryl leans over the seat and lets out a tired sigh, gently resting a hand on Beth's thigh before lightly dancing his lips across hers. "Stay safe, yah here."

Their foreheads touch, and Beth's eyes flutter shut. "You too," she whispers back. The tips of his ears turn red, and her smile grows brighter. Only she can do that to him and she finds it adorable.

Daryl clears his throat, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as he sends her back a brooding smirk. "Enough of this Greene. Lets get 'er done."

The couple move in perfect unison, one completely in tune with the other as they cautiously make their approach toward the old abandoned building, and the large swinging sign that hangs above it.

There are only a few walkers mulling around out front and dispatching them is easy. In only a short time they've managed to gather what they need, and have just finished loading the last of the contents into the back seat of the car, when Beth looks up to throw Daryl the keys. She stands frozen to the spot, rubs her eyes, blinks, and then blinks again as she tries to convince herself that what she is seeing is not an hallucination. "Daryl, is that...?"

The hunter turns around, and his jaws hits the ground.

 _"Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, And grace my fears relieved._

 _How precious did that grace appear, The hour I first believed."_

The big black man emerges first from the wooded area west of the parking lot, followed immediately behind by the short haired woman. She is smaller than Beth remembers. Six months spent running from the dead in a world where food is scarce has hardened her. By rights, it has hardened them all. Her skin is lined by the sun's harsh rays, and a look of sorrow now stretches across her hollow features. The man is leaner. His arms seem even larger if that is possible, and there is a certain power to his stance that Beth doesn't remember him having before. The most noticeable changes however, have occurred in his eyes. The kindness that always shone like a beacon through his rich dark pools seems muted... shrunk somehow.

The couples stare at each other in disbelief, and the only sound Beth hears is the pounding rhythm of her own heart. Then suddenly the spell is broken. Her feet find ground, and she is off running.

The tiny blonde grips the hilt of her knife, speeding full tilt towards them, but Daryl is faster. Beth feels the wiz of the bolt as it sails through the air passed her head, connecting with a sickening "crack," all before she is half way across the lot. Carol whirls 'round just in time to see the hunter's familiar bolt sticking out the eye socket of the rotted corpse. Leaving in its wake a gelatinous dark goo that oozes from the creatures decaying skull and pools around a veil and the tattered remains of what was once a wedding dress.

"Oh my God... Daryl, is it really you?" Carol's voice cracks and Daryl stands speechless as she moves toward him and collapses, dead weight and sobbing against his vest. Once she catches her breath she turns, reaching over to embrace Beth with a force the young blonde didn't know such a small woman could muster.

Tyreese's eyes flood with tears and the growing grin on his face stretches ear to ear. "Daryl!... Beth! Man are we glad to see you guys!"

Daryl peers over at Beth, captivated by the way her fine features light up his world with a dream come true smile. It draws the hunter closer, and for once he thinks maybe his face matches hers. Encircling his large arms around her tiny waist Daryl leans forward, planting a soft kiss to her brow. His head tilts to the side, and with lips hovering just above her ear, whispers words that cause new tears of happiness to fall from her already sparkling blue orbs. "You were right yah know. It wouldn't kill me to have a little faith."

 _"Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come._

 _Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, And grace will lead me home."_

Beth is overwhelmed for sure, but it isn't until Tyreese scoops her up in his arms and squeezes her 'til she is sure to bruise, does Beth hear the most beautiful sound ever to grace God's ears. A small whimper, and then a little cough.

Instantly her legs begin to shake and she knows they will soon buckle beneath her. Not since before the death of her father did she think herself capable of feeling this much joy, but she does and she is. Her heart is thumping wildly, and she can barely contain her composure as Carol slowly opens the sling on Ty's back to reveal the pudgy, red-headed meaning to her existence. Hope personified in the form of this wiggling little girl.

The crossbow falls haphazardly to the ground as Daryl falls to his knees. Tears flow down his face in waves, coming to rest on a smile so wide Beth fears his face might split in two. Ass-kicker is safe... She is alive.

 _"The Lord has promised good to me, His word my hope secures._

 _He will my shield and portion be, As long as life endures."_

Two Days Later

Daryl is on edge. He keeps to himself, making sure to walk a few paces ahead so as not to have to look at them, and Beth knows that one word on the matter is all it will take for him to lose his shit.

The signs are all there. He hasn't spoken a word all morning, and you'd have to be blind not to notice the seething anger that boils just a hairs breath beneath the surface of his skin. It's only a matter of time before he explodes.

They've been trudging through the forest for hours now, and Judith's cough is only getting worse. The medicine Carol used to bring down her fever is completely spent, and the last of the vapor rub was used just this morning.

"Thanks," Beth whispers, as Tyreese helps her to attach the sling onto her small frame. Carefully she places the toddler inside, hoping at the very least the warmth of her body will give Jude some comfort.

"Daryl we need to stop. Judith needs a break. She needs to rest."

Daryl hears the concern that weaves through every syllable of Beth's gentle tone, just pissing him off more. "You think I don't know that girl! You think I ain't making Ass-kicker ain't my top priority right now, huh! Is that what you think?"

"Daryl I didn't say that. I'm just worried is all. We need to cool her down. The fevers getting worse."

"What do yah think we're doing? Waters that way. Sure as hell can't fly, and last I checked the only car we had blew its tire days ago!"

And there in is the rub. The thing that's bothering him most. Irony in all its sweet glory and rules a Dixon knows all to well. When things are going smooth, sooner or later they will turn to shit, and things had been going better than smooth. In fact he had been riding a wave of good fortune lately. There was enough fuel left in the tank to make the run, minimal walkers at the store, and more than enough supplies to bring back to the group. He had found his family... He found Beth, and now Judith.

But he's a Dixon, and Dixon's don't get to be happy. He was a fool to think his luck could be changing. Disappointment being the only fuckin' constant in his entirely fucked up life. Like gravity, or a compass pointing north, he should've seen it coming. Judith is sick... been sick for some time. They are a days drive from the church and they blow a tire. A fucking tire! Would've flipped the car too, had it not been for Beth's fast reflexes.

Carol attempts to defuse the angry redneck by laying a hand on the hunter's shoulder, and is abruptly batted away. "Hell you want woman! Last I checked you got yer dumbass kicked out. Feel like sharin' why with the two of them, huh! Go ahead, tell 'em what you did."

Carol stares at Daryl, stunned. His goading grin causing tears to form in her tired eyes, but before she can respond Tyreese pulls her back and protectively stands in front of her. Not intimidated in the slightest, his booming voice reverberates like thunder, "That's enough!" The two men stand toe to toe, Daryl frustrated by the situation, and Tyreese ready to beat Daryl's ass to the ground for what he said about Carol. "You need to back off! The woman's been through hell enough already." His deep voice is stern, but his words come out even. "Carol and I have no secrets. I know what she did. I hate that I know, but it's done. I've forgiven her. So if you have something you need to get off your chest, then I suggest you take it up with me. Are we clear?"

Daryl lets out a grunt and lowers his head. "S'done. Goin' huntin'," then turning on his heel he leaves the three of them to set up camp while he heads deeper into the forest to blow off steam.

It isn't until the sun begins to take on a dusty rose, does Daryl finally emerge from the underbrush with two squirrels and a rabbit attached to his belt. He reluctantly enters over the perimeter of tin cans (tied with the last of their twine) and walks straight over to give Carol an apologetic hug. The hunter then takes his kill and begins to prepare it for cooking as Beth watches from the campfire, where she is wiping Judith down with a damp cloth.

Beth doesn't look up when she feels Daryl's body slide in beside hers on the log for fear of what she may see written on the lines of his face if she does. It saddens her to think Daryl could possibly blame himself for this.

"Beth."

She can't ignore the crack in his voice when he says her name, or the doubt that lingers beneath. Doubt that maybe he's screwed up one to many times and she no longer wants him around. It tugs at her soul and grabs hold of her heart and finally she meets his gaze, pleasantly surprised by the love displayed on his handsome features. In his eyes swim a myriad of emotion. They are tainted by sadness and pain... yes, but there is something else in them too... something... hope. Beth smiles back and is rewarded with a quick shoulder bump.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

"How's Jude doin'?"

"Not well. I found some blueberries out on the trail while you were gone, but she won't eat. I can barely get her to drink anything either. I'm so scared Daryl. We just got her back. Rick and Carl haven't even seen her yet. What if..."

"Hush now, she's gonna be just fine. Gots a small cold is all."

"You really think she'll be ok?"

"Sure as the sun rises."

As if on cue Judith opens her eyes and begins to fuss. Daryl smiles down at her, while swinging a leg around Beth's back and protectively wrapping his arms around his two best girls. Grateful for the support, Beth leans her back against his chest and starts to hum a tune for the toddler that her mother wrote for her.

Good night sleepy head, try to rest your eyes.

As your momma sings, you a sweet lullaby.

Lay down sleepy head, let your dreams take hold.

While the stars in the sky, are being painted with gold.

May your dreams stay sweet, all sunny and bright.

It's getting dark sleepy head, Time to say goodnight.

In a world full of war, you are my sweet delight.

I'll love you forever. I'll like you always. Your my daughter my hope, my life.

You are loves pure light.

In between creation, lies imagination.

Where fire flies sing, and a lizard has wings.

Where a dragon calls, and fairy dust falls.

I'll meet you there sleepy head, Beneath the willow tree.

Beside a babbling brook, that the mountains over look.

In your dreams we'll meet sleepy head,

Time to go to bed.

 _"Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail, And mortal life shall cease,_

 _I shall possess within the veil, A life of joy and peace."_

Beth wakes from a restless slumber, helpless to the baby's barking cough that threatens to draw the dead. Daryl is out there... so is Tyreese. With shaking hands she gently scoops the little girl up in her arms and attempts to adjust the toddler into a sitting position so as to better allow air flow into her lungs. It's still dark outside. The birds have not yet started their morning song, and the distant hoot of an owl tells Beth that dawn will not be coming anytime soon.

Jude's small body continues to spasm as Carol rushes through the tent flap with two pots of boiling water. She places the pots on a thin slat of wood, then drapes a large sheet over Beth's head, making sure to cover Judith's as well, before placing the other end of it over the bubbling liquid.

"The sheet should trap in the steam and help Judith breathe."

"Thank you."

Carol fits her body under the sheet and softly begins rubbing the baby's back. "No need for thanking. Any one of us would do just about anything for this little girl. You know when Sophia was five she also got the croup. I didn't sleep for days. The humidifier did wonders though, and this will do the same." Carol pauses to wipe a stray tear from Beth's cheek. "She'll get through this Beth. She has too. We just need to do our part and stay calm. Soothing words and soft touches will keep Judith from panic if her breathing becomes difficult."

An hour later and the wheezing in Jude's chest and her near constant coughing has only gotten worse. They have done all they can do, but to Beth it doesn't seem close to enough. She has never felt so helpless.

Daryl and Tyreese slide their way through the tent flap, and Daryl immediately crouches down next to Beth. She can see the blood that is smeared across Ty's cheek and the front of his shirt. Daryl looks about the same, but for a small amount of flesh that still clings to his pants.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

The hunter pauses briefly, exchanging a grim nod with Tyreese before turning his attention back to Beth. The downcast expression in his eyes, has her heart sinking fast. "Ran into several walkers trying to break through the perimeter line. Took care of it though. Think Ass-kicker's cough is drawin' them in."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing to do but hold 'em off 'til she gets better." Daryl nudges Beth shyly. "May I?"

Beth smiles, "of course."

With gentle grace, Daryl picks the baby up in his arms and rocks her close to his chest. There is no denying the amount of heat that radiates off of her small form, and Daryl motions to Beth for the cloth so as to wipe her down proper. "Common baby girl, you got this." An unfamiliar lump forms in his throat, causing his normally gruff voice to crack. "You just have to hold on ok... cause... I love yah." He desperately tries to push down the fear that is brewing inside him. "I know yah ain't mine, but I reckon' it don't matter much. I love yah all the same." With a light kiss to her forehead he carefully passes Judith to Carol.

Beth folds into the hunter, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she buries her face in his chest, silently pleading for him to make it better. Daryl doesn't hesitate to tug Beth closer, enveloping her small frame with his strong arms, soaking in her warmth, her faith, her light. For one brief moment Beth feels safe. As though everything will turn out the way it's meant too, the way it should... but then Judith starts gasping for air.

Her breathing comes out in short shallow bursts and her cough increases ten fold. It's louder, harder. Her lips take on a bluish tinge, and the pain Beth feels is mind numbing. As though her heart is being torn out of her ribcage and tossed on the floor to shatter like glass at her feet. She may as well be the one who is choking. She wishes she was. Blinded by salty tears, she tries to stifle her frantic sobs, while looking at Carol for the answer to her unspoken plea.

The older woman promptly turns Judith onto her tummy, laying the baby across her lap. She then places one arm under the child's body to make sure her air passage is open before beginning infant CPR.

Beth, Daryl, and Tyreese watch on as Carol faintly repeats a single phrase over and over while she works. She says it like a mantra... Like a prayer. "Not again, no not again. Not again, no not again."

In the end it is Tyreese that makes the call. With great sadness in his eyes, he shakes his head and places a large hand on Carol's shoulder. Her head bows and she is suddenly still.

"No! No!" Beth cries. She doesn't want to believe it. "Try again," she screams louder as tears burn down both sides of her cheeks.

Daryl storms out of the tent into the night air, leaving a trail of curses behind him. The defeat in his eyes and the sorrow etched on his skin leaves the young blonde aching. She wants to run to him, hide forever in his strong embrace, but her feet won't move. She wants to tell him this will get better, that they will get through this, but she isn't sure she believes it right now, and so stays planted to the spot. This is where she belongs.

Tyreese cradles the silent toddler in his arms as he attempts to choke out the words. "It has been an honor to know you Little Miss. You can never understand the depths of which I speak, but you baby girl, you have captured my heart in so many ways. You've kept me sane and given me hope. Just knowing you has made me a better man."

Then with a somber reserve, Tyreese takes out a small hunting knife from his boot and sits cross-legged on the ground. Beth kneels beside him, as does Carol. She checks for a pulse once more just to be sure... nothing. It is peaceful really. Ty places the knife just below Judith's ear. It is done swiftly and with purpose. Beth knows she should feel this. She needs to feel this, but she can't, not now and so she pushes it down. This is the world now. It's saying goodbye to friends you have loved along the way. No matter how painful, how gut wrenching. She must continue to move forward, she have too. The earth still orbits the sun, even if in this one bleak moment it feels as though it's been flipped on its axis.

The group stay silent as they break down camp. There are no words for what has occurred, and everyone is grieving with it in their own way.

The day before they had walked through a field of daisies that overlooked a small stream. Tyreese wants to go back there now. Says "Judith deserves to be laid to rest in the most beautiful spot this God forsaken world can offer. No one argues the point, and so they go.

A dilapidated hunting cabin sits amidst the wildflowers. It is old and dusty. Part of the roof is missing, and it appears that rodents have chewed small holes in the floorboards.

Tyreese takes the ax and immediately goes to collect wood for the marker, and without so much as a word, Daryl solemnly heads to the field to start digging the hole.

When it is time, Beth carefully lowers Judith into the ground, spilling tears over the bundle as she does; And when she is finished, Carol lays a bouquet of daisies (white and pure as God's newest angel) on the baby's chest as the foursome join hands and each offer up a silent prayer.

Beth thinks on how her Daddy will watch over Jude now. How Lori will finally know what it feels like to hold her daughter in her arms, while Andrea and Amy smile down upon her. Dale will pass her his knowledge no matter how misguided, and Sophia will dance around her... she will have a friend. Judith will always be surrounded by love. Beth seeks comfort in the knowledge that she is not heading out on this last great adventure alone. So many people have fallen before her.

Here on earth Judith's spirit is sure to endure. She has touched so many lives in her short existence, and Beth for one will always carry a piece of her in her soul.

 _"The earth shall soon dissolve like snow, The sun forbear to shine._

 _But God, who called me here below, Will be forever mine."_

As the group breaks apart Daryl sniffs back tears, then shuffles his boots awkwardly into the dirt. His shaggy brown hair hangs over his eyes, and he keeps his head bowed down to the baby's grave as he clears his throat and begins to speak. "It's less than a days walk back to the church. We leave at sun up. I'll break it to Rick. Then we'll leave for DC.

* * *

This is dedicated to my daughter Olivia, for without her expressed permission the song "Olivia's Lullaby" which I wrote specifically for her, would never have appeared in this story.


End file.
